Inertial sensors, such as MEMS gyroscopes, often are adversely affected by rotational vibration noise at the drive frequency (often referred to as “wobble”). In particular, MEMS gyroscopes can produce false readings if they are not capable of distinguishing between rotational vibration and the actual movement they are intended to detect.
Also, distortion of the geometry of a MEMS device having an oscillating mass, such as a gyroscope, can produce an imbalance in the forces transverse to a longitudinal drive finger. This imbalance can cause a net force that is indistinguishable from a Coriolis force. Consequently, a gyroscope can produce false outputs. There are at least two sources of these geometric distortions. One arises from surface shear of the substrate (e.g., from release/wafer curvature on dicing). Another arises from differential expansion of the package and applied accelerations (e.g., diagonally, G×G). Some causes of G×G error is discussed in Geen, J. A., “Progress in Integrated Gyroscopes,” IEEE PLANS 2004 Proceedings, pp. 1-6, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.